


Shoots and Ladders

by parallelresistance



Series: Point of Inspiration [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelresistance/pseuds/parallelresistance
Summary: Taako decides to win Kravitz a prize at an amusement park.





	Shoots and Ladders

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my trip to the amusement park and seeing these stuffed prizes.

It had been a long and tiresome day at the theme park. Magnus, Taako, and Lup all raced to ride every single roller coaster, which they inevitably dragged Kravitz onto, while Barry tried not to look green at the spinny rides. Angus was a good sport, but he mostly seemed just content to stand by the exit and hold everyone's things. Of course, Magnus’s favorite thing was to tease him about being afraid of heights - “But you lived on the moon for two years!” - and didn't quite understand how that was different. 

Finally, passing by one of those ladder games that nobody was supposed to win on their way to grab some post-ride snacks, Kravitz saw Taako’s eyes lit up with delight. 

“Hold my bag, babe,” he said, passing it to Kravitz. 

“What are you - you know nobody wins those. Look at the size of the stuffed animals.” The bigger the stuffed animal, the harder the game. And these were huge.

“Exactly. I'm going to win you a prize.” He had a determined look in his eye, and Kravitz knew that nothing he said could deter him. Resigned, he decided to enjoy watching Taako fall off so he could tease him about it, standing between Lup and Angus to get a good view. 

The first try didn't go great, Taako started up the ladder and was almost immediately flipped over onto the mat. It was not one of his most graceful moments.

“Ooh nice one. What happened to ‘I don't need more than one try’?” Lup called to him. Taako just flipped her off while he stared at the ladder with narrowed eyes.

“Taako, children,” Kravitz sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“It's okay, I believe in you, sir! You should try staying off the mat this time, though,” Angus said. 

The second time was an improvement; Taako made it a bit over halfway up the ladder. He had tried a different tactic, spreading out to stay closer to the ladder and lower his center of gravity. Kravitz thought it was a decent idea but he just didn’t have the same dexterity he used to in order to pull it off.

“Hm, you're really showing off your skills here. Maybe you should have been a firefighter,” Lup teased. 

“You looked like a starfish when you landed,” Magnus said. Taako didn't dignify either of those with a response, simply paying the poor worker running the booth before having another go. 

On his third try, when he was halfway up, he hooked his hands and knees around the ladder and flipped himself over. It was an interesting idea, climbing under instead of on top so he couldn't be flipped to the mat below. 

Taako made his way up slowly, like a caterpillar, scrunching and unscrunching his body. It looked like he was going to do it. Everyone else was sporting the same look of shock, surprised that Taako had come up with this way to climb up. 

Throwing everyone a self-satisfied smirk, Taako hit the button at the top and then let go. Even the worker looked surprised; people don’t generally win this particular game. They shook themselves out of it and congratulated Taako, telling him that he could take his pick of prizes. Kravitz burst out laughing when the selection was made, he should have known Taako would pick that one. 

“Told you I was going to win you something nice,” Taako said as he pressed it into his hands. 

Kravitz wasn't even mad that he had to spend the rest of the day carrying around a giant purple eggplant emoji.

**Author's Note:**

> I was all ready to post this when i realized i needed a title. this was literally just titled eggplant emoji in my docs. what are titles.
> 
> I haven't written anything non-lab report in so long, and yet as soon as i saw those eggplant emojis i could only think that taako would love them and was inspired.


End file.
